Grave Puncher: The Movie!
Grave Puncher:The Movie! is the 23rd episode in the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It aired on March 25th, 2013. Overview Randy and Howard sneak out to watch a midnight movie premiere of Grave Puncher but the hero from the Grave Puncher 6D movie comes to life and attacks. Synopsis The episodes starts of with Randy and Howard explicting thier excitment for the new 6D film of Grave Puncher. Heidi quickly spoils the fun by exclaiming that their parents wouldn't let them go to a midnight movie while they are out, much to the disappointment of Howard. Randy brushes off the disappointment and claims that the NinjaNomicon had the answers for an escape. The Nomicons shows Randy the art of escape, but then tells Randy that it comes at a price, which Randy dimisses out of excitement. Then Randy and Howard makes dummies and escapes out of the window to the theatere while Heidi is studying for her driver's test. Randy and Howard sneak in to the theatere after they found out the tickets were sold out. Randy accidently knocks over a drink and McSquiddles on the projecter, causing a malfunction in which Randy dismisses. Randy and Howard find a seat next to Viceroy and McFist, with Randy being highly uncomfortable being around his worst enemy. Howard forces them to stay, saying there were no more seats. The movie starts, but then the malfunction that Randy accidently causes earlier causes the Grave Puncher as he confuse the seat for graves, to become real and start attack people. While the people were slowly figuring out that this wasn't part of the movie, Randy tries to convice Howard to escape, but Howard refuses, telling him that he wanted to know how it ended.Randy replied that the ending will be his deathy if he still do not run. Randy goes Ninja and engages the Grave Puncher in a battle; however, all his new and improved techniques were no match for the Grave Puncher as his body is like hologram itself. Randy manages to figure out how to fix the problem by destroying the projector. Randy briefly transforms into Ninja Rage, using a new attack, Ninja Tengu Fireball. Howard spills his drink on Randy's head, showing disappointment at Randy for ruining the only screening time. Heidi catches them both and tries to report it to her parents, but her parents start taking the blame out on her. Randy, feeling guilt and understanding the Nomicon's lesson, takes the blame on him and Howard. Heidi is relieved and thanks Randy, mispronouncing his name once more, much to Randy's annoyance. McFist blames Viceroy at the destroyed theatere, but when the school janitor comes by and exclaims that he can't wait to spend his money again to watch it again and again, McFist takes the glory and tells Viceroy to get working on another project, to which Viceroy is annoyed. Randy and Howard had endured one week of being grounded and when they finally get out, they ironically start playing Grave Punchers again online. Trivia *Grave Puncher in the episode's title, is a video game series in the show that Randy and Howard are fans of *This is the second episode when neither McFist or The Sorcerer is the main antagonist, but McFist is the one who created the movie and Randy caused the problem *Yet again, the problem is caused by Randy *This is the third time that Randy briefly goes into Ninja Rage. The first time is Silent Punch, Deadly Punch, the second time is Evil Spirit Week *Randy is shown to know a lot of new attacks that he had learned off-screen and the second debuting of Ninja Air Fist *The Norrisvillian Band Member "Maraca Boy" made a cameo with his civilian attire *When Randy points out that both McFist and Vicory are next to them he said it in a high voice, suggesting that he was afraid that if he used his real voice, then both of them will reconize him. Gallery grave_puncher_movie1.jpg|Heidi in Howard's room grave_puncher_movie2.jpg howard's_house.jpg|Howard Wienerman's house grave_puncher_movie3.jpg grave_puncher_movie4.jpg grave_puncher_movie5.jpg Heidi 2.jpg grave_puncher_movie6.jpg ninja_tengu_fireball.jpg grave_puncher7.jpg Heidi.jpg Heidi 3.jpg Heidi 4.jpg grave_puncher_movie8.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Grave Puncher Category:Aired Episodes Category:Galleries